unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Appearance Eris is completely covered in white and black feathers, gold and jewelry cover parts of her body. A sword tucks neatly by her side. She is small and slender, with feather wings, and rough scales on arms and legs, that add protection to that area, rough scales around her face that make her appear to have a beak. Bio Eris not to be confused with the goddess of discord. Eris is a thieving dragon who raids traveling mortals that are going to the pass or around the canyon she calls her land. One of the few dragons who have no magical attacks, she relies on melee, attacks. She often divebombs and takes off with what she can handle. Eris has a flock of dragons just like her, they often raid traveling mortals together. Eris is a bit more bravery than those comrades. She was born to a species of dragons, who have large amount of feathers to protect them from the could alpines, but she was kidnapped by dragon hunters, she ended up Lousios, she was raised to a related cousin species. She was very well skilled thief, and robber. Eris was nimble, she was fast. She was was silent, by deadly. Most humans knew of the dragons in the canyon, so many humans brought guards with them. Big hefty humans decorated with armor and swords, normally deterred her flock members from attacking. But not Eris, would swoop down at blazing fast speed and take something, before the guards knew what hit them. One day, titania was traveling through the canyon pass with her a few of her large dragons. The flock was terribly scared because they heard of this particular goddess was very powerful. They caused many humans and looted them all their gems, treasures, scrolls and semi valuable items. Fairies are well known to cause damage and steal from humans. Eris was the only member of the flock to show up for the ambush. Titania was traveling through the canyon from, Titania didn't get out of the her kingdom very much. Eris flew down to try to steal from what the goddess had, she did manage to steal a magical book from her, but she didn't get very far, before Titania caught up to her. Titania was impressed with the dragon's abilities, that she offered the dragon and her flock a play in her kingdom, in which Eris accepted. Eris know flies around the kingdom raiding any human that steps into the forest. Abilities Flight- She is able to fly Sharp talons- She has dangerously sharp talons and claws, she can use to do quick swipes Sword attacks- she able to fight with her sword, a skill most dragon's don't have Disease immunity- Immunity to disease, but able to pass if she comes in contact with it Magical detection- His antenna on his head are able to detect the small energies given off people's minds and magical energies, and sense where they're at or coming. Often helps Eris in finding travelings mortal. Category:Characters Category:Creatures